Burning love
by dreamland4
Summary: The flames filled the air as the lower town now burned "Guinevere". I own nothing of Merlin just my love. Please review if you can. Thanks


**Comments: A little monday Morning story, I hope you like it**

Arthurs face burned as he ordered his men to throw more water at the now raging fire. The whole of Camelot had been woken by a large explosion in the lower town and now the small wooden houses burned, the flames making it hard to even tell that there had been any life there in the first place.

"SHE IS NOT THERE" Merlin shouted to Arthur.

"DAMN IT...GUINEEVEEERE" Arthur shouted out, he felt like he had been thrown in the flames, his heart ached to have her safe in his arm.

000000000000

For hours every man and women battled against the flames and the smoke...the fire was a beast and they would give everything they had to slay him...the fire growled and spat and they kept fighting back at Arthur's direction "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT, WE NEED MORE WATER!"

Merlin stood at the side, in amongst the smoke...he had found a spell that could put out the fire, he waited until Arthur in unison ordered everyone to throw the water "NOW"

"Flaminaria incanitam aquaianta" Merlin's eyes burned red and as the buckets of water tickled the flames, the fire drew together with such force that Arthur and his men were thrown to the floor.

Merlin watched as the fire writhed in pain and then screamed its final hissing breath and with one pop it disappeared...leaving a smokey trail in its place.

Arthur lifted his head up his eyes burning his head throbbing, the scene in front of him was no longer angry red flames but grey smoke now billowed filling the sky. "We did it!" he stood up immediately.

Merlin came out "Where have _you been_?" Arthur shouted at him, he always had a habit of disappearing when danger was present.

Arthur looked around at the damage, his men were picking themselves off the floor on one side and one the other an eerie picture now consumed his view, where a once perfect village stood. "Leon, organise the men find any survivors!"

And with that Arthur covered his mouth with a cloth and ran into the smoke...he needed to find her, his stomach churned "GUINEVERE" he coughed and spluttered, he could not see a foot in front of him. Arthur carefully walked, charred bodies coming into view...the stench of death and smoke consuming him.

The only sound of foot steps to be heard were the clumsy ones of Merlin walking behind him. "GUINEVERE" he shouted again in desperation.

Merlin felt sick, he wished he had spent more time studying his magic book, then the fire would have been extinguished hours ago...if she was dead, it would be his fault.

Something caught Arthur's leg and he looked down a small hand held onto it...he knelt to the floor where the air now seemed clearer and found a little boy who's leg was trapped under a large wooden beam " MERLIN the other side quickly"

Arthur and Merlin lifted the wood up with ease and freed the child. "Take him to Gauis" Merlin nodded and picked him up.

"Find her" was all Merlin said before he disappeared into the smoke.

Arthur nodded and shouted her name again into the night...still no answer. His eyes burned, tears on the edges of them "For all that is good in this world, _please let her be alive_" he silently prayed to himself as he stepped past another unrecognisable corpse.

Arthur rubbed his eyes on his sleeve, in the distance through the smoke he thought he saw a shadow and he walked closer. He then heard the sounds of banging and shouts "_HELP_" he turned left and right and closed his eyes using his hunting skills to determine where the sounds came from "HELP" he turned instinctively to the right.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted to the unknown voices.

"_HERE_" several voices shouted out "_HELP_" a women screamed "_OVER HERE_"

A large stone building came into view smoke coming from its roof, the large wooden door was covered in debris stopping it from opening, the sounds of banging and screaming coming from the other side. Arthur pulled at charred wood, the heat from it still burning his hands through his leather gloves. "LEON...ANYONE, I NEED HELP" Arthur shouted at the top of his voice.

"SIRE" the familiar and welcome voice of Sir Leon drifted in the thick air.

"HERE LEON" Leon came through the smoke a few men in tow. "There are people trapped" Arthur tried again to move the burning obstruction and Leon and the men joined in, it seemed to take forever to finally free the door, all the time Men and Women shouted at them in desperation.

With one final tug the large wooden door opened and inside a large number of men, women and children coughed and spluttered. Arthur's eyes scanned the room and he noticed a young girl walk past with a purple make shift bandage over her arm, he would recognise that material anywhere... he grabbed her "Guinevere where is she?"

The girl looked confused "Gwen, the maid?" he asked a bit of hope now filling his heart.

The young girl pointed her blackened finger to the corner of the room and Arthur's eyes focused and he saw Guinevere leaning over another injured person helping them. He laughed causing Leon to look at him like he was mad, but he didn't care.

He walked towards her and she turned around instinctively knowing he was near, she stood and closed the gap between them. Arthur didn't care who's eyes were on him at this moment, he just wanted to feel her in his arms, to bathe in the relief that Guinevere was alive and as if the whole cruel world disappeared, he picked her up holding her tight in his arms "I thought I'd lost you" he whispered into her hair.

The sounds of muffled talking and gasps didn't bother him, Arthur cared for nothing more than to feel her heart beating next to his and she seemed equally as relieved.

Guinevere pulled back and looked at him, they both smiled...her lips called him in and he leaned down only to be stopped by Sir Leon clearing his throat.

Guinevere suddenly heard the whispers and gasps filling the air and the moment was lost, she pulled back and they detached themselves.

Arthur could have cursed Leon, but maybe he had a point kissing a maid in front of half of Camelot was probably not a good idea "Leon arrange to take the injured to Gauis, anyone that can walk follow Sir Perciville to the castle"

Leon nodded, he had known that Arthur had changed over the last year, that something else but arrogance and pride now consumed him, but he had not pieced the changes together until he heard him calling out the name of Morgana's old maid. And now seeing the way he held her, he knew that Arthur was indeed, for the first time in his life in love, the kind of love that was not built out of simple pleasures but complex in its entirety, he had found his soul mate. Leon's hand subconsciously went to his sword, if Arthur wanted to marry _this maid _he would stand by his side ...what else could a brother in arms do?

00000

Within a few hours the injured had been taken to Gauis and only the less fortunate littered the town. Tomorrow would be the day to mourn, to start rebuilding lives and homes, but for today...Arthur watched Guinevere bandage another burnt arm.

Today, he needed to hold her...it had been a close call, too close for comfort. He nearly lost Guinevere today, he nearly lost the only reason he had to walk this life.

Gauis caught his eye and as if he knew that he wanted to talk to Guinevere, he nodded giving his agreement for her to leave. Arthur waited until she came to fill up the water jug and he silently approached her "_Guinevere_" she turned and smiled at him and as if Arthur's look spoke a thousand words he could not, she followed him.

As they entered his chambers and closed the door she found herself in his arms, he held her as if she was his lifeline. "Guinevere" he whispered into her hair...tears now escaped down her cheeks and onto his shoulder, the burning faces popping back into her mind, she closed her eyes tightly and breathed in the smell of Arthur, anything to take away the smell of burning flesh that now dominated her senses.

He pulled back so his lips could claim hers, they moulded together perfectly and as they moved in unison they told the story of the night just past.

00000

The city had burned, the injured lay holding onto life but in amongst the burning and the tears, a commitment was made, that would change the future of Camelot forever. The future King and Queen, a maid and a prince...now lay in eachother's arms, their hands entwined "I love you Arthur" Guinevere whispered and a tear fell down Arthur's cheek and he smiled.

"I love you Guinevere"


End file.
